Thistle and Weeds
by BellaBloodrayne
Summary: When Ellie Telford came back to Charming, CA, she had expected the violence and illegal activity. She had expected the parties and the scantily clad women. But what she hadn't expected was to get tangled up in the newest member of the club - the sexy and geeky Juice Ortiz. Begins slightly before season 1 and carries on through the show. Juice/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go! Since I have fanfiction ADD and can never finish one story before I start the next, here is my first attempt at a Sons of Anarchy fic! I have read a few others, so I hope mine is different enough to keep you reading! No promises on when updates will happen, but SOA and Juice have taken over my brain and I hope I do it justice.**

 **This story will follow the show (starting a little before season 1) with some slight AU going on.**

 **Please, let me know what you think or if you think I should change anything. I'm really nervous about this one for some reason, so every word would mean the world!**

 **Rated M for all the juicy adult reasons (no pun intended!)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and nothing with SOA.**

 **Read on my lovelies!**

* * *

The breeze from her rolled down windows helped to alleviate the sweltering heat she was swamped in as she drove through the quaint little town, sweat making her tank top cling to her back. She remembered Charming being warm, but never this hot. It didn't help that the A/C in her Jeep was currently busted either. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Good thing I'm heading for an auto shop._

Ellie navigated the streets with ease, knowing where and when to turn from muscle memory. It had been four years, four long years, since she had been here last and she missed everything about it. The strip of shops downtown, the cute little houses, even the small police station she had seen the inside of first hand all those years ago. Studying to get her bachelor's in business hadn't been her idea of fun, but she felt damn proud of herself for finally committing the time and money to accomplishing it. She had lived in many places throughout her 29 years of life, but for her, home was always where her heart was. And it was her heart that brought her back to Charming, California now.

She grinned as she turned into the lot of Teller-Morrow, the clubhouse and garage a welcome and familiar site. Noticing that the row of bikes looked a little thin, she hoped the one she was looking for wasn't absent. She parked her car and quickly checked her makeup in the rearview mirror, making sure to dab away the light sheen of sweat on her forehead before hopping out and sauntering over to the open bay doors. She welcomed the sound of tools clattering about, the smell of oil and exhaust fumes, and finally the sight of the man she was looking for.

"Bloody hell," she exclaimed loudly. "What a great lot of pussies we have here!"

Every man's head shot up at her insult, some she recognized, some she didn't. But Chibs Telford's scarred face remained in a scowl for only a moment before a wild grin broke across his features. "Well I'll be damned." Ellie had enough time to pull her sunglasses off her face before he had crossed the garage and was swept up into his arm. He spun her, both holding onto the other tightly as she laughed breathlessly. "Eleanor May," he crooned affectionately, pulling back enough to hold her face in his hands.

"I've missed you, too, big brother," she replied, beaming up at him after he placed a kiss on her forehead. He had been the one to insist she go to university to get her degree, to make something more of her life than following in his footsteps – even though they both knew it was still probably going to happen. She was too much like him and had always looked up to him. Being the oopsie baby had been hard at times, never feeling like she belonged, but Chibs never let his baby sister feel unwanted. All her life, he had shown her the ropes. He taught her how to fight when she was twelve, bought her her first gun when she was fifteen, taught her how to stitch up a bullet wound when he came home bleeding all over the place when she was eighteen. He had picked up many skills while a medic for the British Army and member of the IRA; some he refused to even talk about. But whenever he was willing to share what he knew, Ellie was there ready to soak it all up like a sponge. He was her role model in every way, and she would die for him – just like she knew he would for her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked, slinging an arm over her shoulders and steering her into the garage.

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Wouldn't be much of a surprise then would it?" And just like that, her heart was full again. Not only was Chibs her closest blood kin, but the club had always been there for her as well – almost as much of a surrogate family to her as they had been to Chibs.

 _Even the dysfunctional ones_ , she thought amusedly as Tig caught sight of her. "Well fuck me," he said, coming over and smacking a kiss on her lips that lingered in typical Tig fashion.

She laughed and leaned in for a hug. "I'll pass, but thanks for the offer love."

"Ignore this pervert, Ellie," Piney said as he sauntered over and embraced her.

"I always do," she replied, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the older man on his cheek. She looked around the garage and realized none of her other boys were here. Settling back in against Chibs' side, not ready to part from her brother just yet, she gestured towards the missing bikes. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Oh you know, doing some shit or another to get in trouble."

At the voice, Ellie turned and her eyes softened when she saw the Biker Queen. "Gemma." Walking over she hugged the woman who had mothered her in more ways than her own ever had. Sure, she was tough as nails and a right bitch sometimes, but Ellie knew that at the core of it all was the love she had for her family.

"Welcome home, baby," Gemma said.

"Thanks, glad to be back."

Chibs was over the moon to see his baby sister, and the implication of her words had him both hopeful and worried. "So you're staying then?" Of course he wanted her around, he had missed her painfully while she had been away at university hadn't he? But he also knew, in his bones, a shite storm was headed for the club, and he didn't want her in the middle of it. Which, knowing his Ellie, is right where she would put herself.

Ellie saw the war in her brother's eyes, but thought it was too early for his worry. She had just gotten home and she wanted to celebrate. Placing a hand on his arm, she gave him a reassuring smile. "That I am."

"Well do you have a place to stay?" Gemma asked.

Shaking her head, she sat on one of the stools in the garage, ignoring the way Tig's eyes followed as her shorts rode up her legs. "Not yet, figured I'd crash at Chibs' or rent a room until I do."

"Nonsense. You'll stay here until you can get your own place. We have a couple of rooms open in the clubhouse."

"Gemma, no, I'll not intrude here. You lot have more than me to worry about."

Gemma crossed her arms and raised a brow and the blonde. "Drop it." Looking over at Tig and Chibs she jerked her chin toward the apple red Jeep Liberty. "Why don't you boys grab her stuff." Ellie went to protest again but Gemma just grabbed her arm and led her towards the clubhouse. "You came home at a good time. There's a party tonight and I could use your help."

Sighing in defeat, she smiled and walked with her. One doesn't argue with Gemma Teller-Morrow once she sets her mind to something. "Of course, whatever you need." Once they opened the door to the club, Ellie nearly whimpered at the cool air that greeted her damp skin.

The Queen Bee walked behind the bar and poured them each a glass of whiskey. "Cheers, honey," Gemma said, before slamming back what was in her glass.

Ellie followed suit and smiled at the lovely burn that slid down her throat. After taking a moment to savor the taste, she looked at Gemma. "I'm just putting it out there, but I did just come back with a degree in business. If you need some help around the garage in the office, or even picking up shifts here in the bar, I wouldn't mind the work."

The girl had always had spirit, and she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty when she needed to. Gemma both respected and loved her as if she were her own, ever since she had followed Chibs here all those years ago. Despite his efforts to sway her from the life of the club, she had known what she wanted and had proven it many times over. Looking at her grinning face now, Gemma rolled her eyes before smirking. "First I give you a place to live; now I give you a job. I must be some kind of saint," she teased.

Ellie let out a squeal of joy before grabbing Gemma's shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek. "The best kind of saint there is! Thank you, Gem. I'll earn my keep, I promise you that."

"You're damn right you will," she said, as the boys walked in with Ellie's duffle bags. "Put her in the room at the end. She and I have work to do."

Ellie followed Gemma into the kitchen where they began prepping food. With the dark haired beauty barking out orders, they worked together to prepare a feast for the horde of men that would fill the clubhouse before the night was over. As she carted beer to the bar, helped cook whatever Gemma had brewing, and made sure ashtrays were scattered throughout the place, she couldn't help but smile at the jitters that enveloped her stomach.

She was home.

* * *

Juice pulled into the lot with the rest of the guys, amped up from the day's activities. They had gone to Darby's to warn him to keep drugs out of Charming after hearing he might try selling in their town again – a warning that had gotten rather physical. Turning his Dyna off and removing his helmet, he cracked his neck before looking up at the sky. The sun was setting and people had already started arriving for one of their infamous parties. A couple of regular croweaters were already sauntering around, which suited him just fine. He could go for a good fuck right about now. They all walked in, some going for the bar and some heading for their rooms like himself. He could keep his OCD under control most of the time, but it had been hot today and he was absolutely gross, and it was starting to make him twitchy. He had to at least shower.

As he headed for his room, the door at the end of the hallway flew open and a blonde bombshell came flying out, making a beeline for the bar. Quirking his brow, his eyes followed her jean clad ass until she disappeared around the corner. Turning, he peered into the room she came from knowing damn well it was vacant. Women's clothing was scattered on the bed, and there was makeup on the dressers. _Weird_ , he thought.

Ellie had just finished getting ready for the night when heard the rumble of bikes, bolting out into the bar and lighting up when she saw her boys. "Jax fucking Teller."

Upon hearing his name, he turned from the bar and couldn't help but drink her in. Her wavy blonde hair was longer than the last time he had seen her and it fell around her shoulders, shoulders that were more or less bare in a tight red tank top – left arm decorated with a full sleeve of ink. His eyes lingered at the cleavage she had exposed, and the sliver of skin exposed at her toned stomach. And those dark blue jeans would make any man drool – hugging her curvy hips and ass so tight he wasn't sure how she got in them; or how she'd get out of them... Her black heels boosted her 5'4" height slightly and made her legs look even more delicious. "Jesus, El, you're still drop dead gorgeous," he flirted, catching her as she launched herself at him.

"And I can still kick your arse if you gander at my tits like that again," she chuckled, hugging him tightly. She wasn't stupid, she had surrounded herself with men for as long as she could remember – she knew how to work them. But she also knew the love she and Jax had for each other was as platonic as hers and Chibs – well, almost.

"Don't want me looking, darling? Then don't put them out there." He laughed when she shoved him with a roll of her eyes.

"Chibs, why didn't you tell us this beauty was coming into town?" Bobby asked, giving Ellie a bear hug as she made her rounds greeting the others.

"'Cuz this little shite likes to keep things from me," he answered, pulling on a lock of her hair when she stood next to him.

Batting his hand away she fussed over her hair a moment to fix it. The after sex look wasn't an easy feat to master, after all, and she took pride that it came out nicely. "Oh come off it, you love when I surprise you."

They talked for a while, the boys wanting to hear about her boring ventures at school and she wanting to hear about their not so boring ventures while she was away – what they were willing to tell her anyway. The club began filling up and Ellie was about to go get something to drink when a voice stopped her.

"When did we start housing croweaters?"

Her brows shot up at the insult as she spun on her heel to face the man; and stopped short when she saw him. The Puerto Rican had a shaved mohawk that was framed by what looked like tribal signs on either side of his head. His muscled arms were littered with tattoos, some of them disappearing beneath the sleeve of an ungodly tight black t-shirt that lay beneath his cut. His cargo pants hung sexily on his hips. The cherry on top was his gorgeous chiseled face – high cheek bones and dark eyes. He was stunning. But the pure feminine flutter in her gut at the sight of him didn't mean she would excuse his rude comment. "The fuck did you just say?"

She heard a chuckle behind her before an arm was draped over her shoulder. "Juicey boy, you're mouth is gonna get you into serious trouble one of these days. This here is my baby sister, Eleanor."

 _Oh shit._ He could tell by the look on her face that she was not only sizing him up, but insulted as well. Her honey colored eyes that popped against the dark makeup she had on were honed onto him. She was so far out of his league beautiful, and he had just pissed her off. He had heard the guys talk about Ellie in passing every now and then, but he couldn't believe this goddess in front of him could be related to Chibs. He decided to try to salvage this awkward encounter with humor before he fucked it up even more.

"No way are you related to his ugly mug," he said, trying to save his skin.

She stared at him a moment longer, but decided he was too damn cute to be pissed at. Plus, she knew with the way she was dressed it wasn't all that shocking to have been mistaken for one of the other girls sashaying around the club.

When a smirk parted her lips, he stared in awe at how her beauty seemed to double. She glanced up at Chibs. "I know, it's a wonder to us all," she said, winking at him. Turning back to the one in front of her, she held out her hand and gave him her killer smile. "Please, call me Ellie. He's the only one allowed to use my full name."

Taking her hand in his, he clenched his jaw as an image of what those soft hands would feel like elsewhere. "Juice."

She nodded before she got distracted by Opie walking in the club and walked off to greet him. Watching her move through the throngs of people already partying, he felt like he was watching a fairy. An incredibly sexy fairy. An incredibly sexy fairy with an incredible ass.

"You better watch your eyes, Juicey. I'd hate to have to kill you," Chibs warned, watching as he gawked after his sister. He knew she could handle herself, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with his brother. Plus, the others knew she was off limits. He'd be sure Juice knew as well. She deserved more than the life any of them could give her.

Feeling awkward, Juice rolled his eyes and went for the alcohol. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

XXX

She didn't even know what time it was, just that she was having a ball. She had a good buzz going as she sunk the eight ball, winning her current game of pool against Tig. She stuffed the money they had bet in her back pocket, shamelessly. "Sweetheart, you're too easy. All I had to do was pull my tank down a little, give the girls a shake, and the game was mine," she taunted.

He looked at her, devious smirk in place. "Does it look like I'm mad about it?"

She threw her head back and laughed, skirting around him when he tried to get closer. "No, I suppose not." She started to walk away when she saw the President of the club exit church with Bobby. "Good luck on your next round, though," she said, winking at him. "Clay!" she called over the music.

The large, and slightly intimidating man, looked up and gave her a grin. "There she is," he purred, leaning down to give her a hug. "Welcome back, El."

"I hope its okay with you, Gemma said I could crash here until I'm able to get my feet under me," she told him, hoping he'd be okay with it. Gemma was the Queen, but Clay was still the King. She didn't want to step on any toes.

Clay chuckled as he lit a cigar. "There is no telling that woman no," he said, earning a chuckle from her as well. "Yeah, you're more than welcome, kid. Now go enjoy the party, I've got a wife to find."

Nodding, she spotted the door and tried to make her way to it. It was getting rather warm in the club and she needed air. Getting stopped here and there along the way to say hi or take a shot, she tried to keep it together as her anxiety threatened to boil over. She did well in crowds, loved them actually - loved feeding off of the energy of people. Especially with these kinds of rowdy crowds. The sweetbutts and croweaters didn't bother her, the rough-around-the-edges bikers never scared her, and the loud music never gave her headaches. But it had been a long time since she had been in such an atmosphere, and after playing pool for a couple of games, stuck in the corner of a hot and stuffy bar, she needed to take a breather. She scanned the bar to see if she could spot Chibs – he always knew how to calm her down best – but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _Door, door, door._

A sweetbutt she barely recognized grabbed her right before she made it to her escape to give her a hug, saying how it was nice to see her again. She smiled, nodding, and was able to pull away, only to turn around and run straight into Juice. Stumbling in her heels, he reached out to steady her and succeeded in pulling her flush against him. The door behind him hadn't closed fully, and she was grateful for the quick breath of fresh air, though she suddenly felt as if she didn't need it anymore. His hands were cool from being outside, and they rested on the flushed exposed skin at her hips. Her hands were resting on his well defined pecs which she could feel through his shirt and she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Uhm, sorry about that," she muttered, no longer feeling anxious but instead slightly dazed. The lighting was dim but she watched as his eyes flickered down to her lips when she spoke, making her heart skip.

"No problem," he responded, and she felt his thumbs begin making small circle against her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Led by alcohol, she let her nails graze down his torso and felt the muscles there twitch under her touch. She had a fleeting moment of feeling drunk with power, before he suddenly pulled away from her and dropped his arms. Hands feeling empty now, he reached to the back of his neck and scratched nervously. "See ya."

She watched as he made his way into the crowd, and took a deep breath. He could spell trouble for her, but then again, she always did like trouble. Smiling to herself, she headed outside to light her cig, remembering the way his fingers had felt on her. _This could be fun._

* * *

Sleep wanted nothing to do with her. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and just couldn't turn her mind off. She was exhausted, to be sure, but it had been a full day and her brain was hell bent on replaying every moment. She had learned that Jaxie was going to be a father soon which they had celebrated with a shot, she had met the new prospect – a sweet kid they called Half-Sac – and had to defend him with the guys started picking on him, and she got to watch a few good fights in the ring.

She got to spend time with and catch up with her big brother, hear about some of the adventures he had been through the past couple of years. She got to see a recent picture of her niece Kerrianne, who was growing up way too fast and making Ellie feel way too old. She got to look into her brother's eyes and feel at peace for the first time in a long time.

Not to mention she got to meet the newest patched member of the club – Juice. Sitting up in bed, she ran her hands through her hair on a goran. She had gawked at him all night, subtly of course, and it left her frustrated. Both physically and mentally. She hadn't gawked at a man in centuries. But Christ, when that man smiled, it lit up his entire face and made her stomach flip.

"Alright, that's bloody enough," she scolded herself. Throwing on a pair of yoga shorts and tossing her mane of hair into a messy bun, she needed to move. Moving would help settle her mind. Glancing at the clock on her dresser she saw that it was just after four. Who knew what she would see out in the club at this hour, but it was better than sitting in here driving herself mad. Sure enough, as she walked out, she couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of her. _Some things never change._ People were sprawled out everywhere – some passed out in precarious or uncomfortable positions, and most in various states of undress. Deciding she wanted a bottle of water, she walked over the bar and grimaced at the large man strewn across the wood.

Juice watched as she perched up on her tip toes to reach over the man and grab a bottle of water – admiring the way her oversized t-shirt moved with her and exposed her barely covered backside. He took particular interest at the ink that laced up her thigh and disappeared under shorts. Once she obtained what she was after, she smiled victoriously.

"You know you could have just walked around," he said lowly.

Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin. In the dim light she hadn't seen him sitting on the couch that was surprisingly vacant of anyone else. Heart racing, she pressed a hand to her chest and shot him a glare. "You scare the shite out of me, arse hole." She flipped him the bird when he chuckled, until she saw him pick up the joint that had been on the table. She gasped and danced over the unconscious bodies to stand in front of him. "I take it back," she said, smiling innocently. "May I?"

It took him a moment to tear his eyes away from her toned legs that were bare and now right in front of him, before he nodded to the seat next to him and passed her what she was after. She took a hit before passing it back, smiling contently as she blew out the smoke. "You're a gem, you have no idea how much it helps," she told him.

Relaxing a little as he watched her nestle into the couch, he quirked a brow. "Helps what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh," she said, realizing she must sound like a loon. "Anxiety," she explained with a shrug. "It's a royal pain sometimes, especially when it keeps me from sleeping. Either have to walk it off or smoke it away when its got me this wound up."

"Yeah I get that," he sympathized, nodding before taking a hit and passing it back to her.

Ellie noticed his knee bouncing slightly and cocked her head to the side. "What's your demon?" she questioned, jerking her chin towards his twitchy leg when he looked at her confused. "You're not up at this ungodly hour by yourself for fun I imagine."

He felt slightly embarrassed that she called him out on it and tried to shrug it off. "ADD," he responded simply. Just a few hours ago he thought he had fucked up any chance he had at even talking to her, and now here she was sitting on the disgusting couch smoking with him. Who the hell was this girl?

"Aye, that's a right bitch I hear."When he shook his head at wanting anymore, Ellie placed the joint on the table. Looking back up at him she smiled. "Well aren't we the lucky ones?"

He couldn't help but return her smile and chuckle slightly. She didn't make fun of or laugh at one of the things he hated most about himself, and he found himself liking more than just her looks. She had been a goddamn knockout that night, fitting right in with everyone and making every guy's head turn. She wasn't like the croweaters that had to walk around half naked to get attention, it had been the total package – her easy laugh, friendly demeanor, and snappy attitude. But now? Now it was just the two of them and she wasn't as dolled up as she had been. While he hadn't changed, she had gotten comfortable and was now looking at him like he was the only one she cared about in that moment.

Folding her legs under her, she pursed her lips. "So, Juice, how long have you been with the Sons?"

Most nice girls wouldn't want to know about his club and most sweetbutts or croweaters were too busy trying to get in his pants to give a shit. Smiling he was excited to talk to someone outside of the club about his new family. "A little over three years now."

"Ah, so they prospected you in right after I left. You're not from Charming though, I'd remember you," she flirted. He was compelling to her, and she had never been afraid of being bold. Plus, she couldn't help it when he kept giving her that goddamn smile.

"No, originally from Queens. Moved to Cali a couple years before Jax picked me up and I came here. I'm good with computers and he needed me to hack some things for him." She was watching him, listening with undivided attention. It encouraged him to keep talking knowing she seemed genuinely interested. "Jax wanted to introduce the guys to the 21st century and thought I'd be a good fit. I've never had much in the way of a strong supportive family, so the club means everything to me now."

She nodded. "This lot has stronger ties to each other than most related by blood. I don't talk to the rest of my family much, just Chibs. I know how much they mean to me, but it's different for you guys. You have to rely on each other, watch each other's backs." He stared at her in awe. She understood. "You all have and would do unspeakable things for each other. Even if I'm not allowed to know about them all," she teased.

"You wouldn't want to know," he told her honestly.

Her brows furrowed. "Why? Because I'm a girl?"

He was afraid if she knew half of the stuff he's done since being with the club she wouldn't look at him the same way she had been. "It's not pretty, Ellie."

She scoffed. "Don't you lecture me on not pretty, boyo. I'll have you know I've seen my fair share of ugly, thank you very much."

His brow raised. "Like what?"

Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was just how comfortable she felt with him. But she felt like she had something to prove now. She didn't like it when people belittled her or her experiences – not that that's what he was doing now. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but she could bloody protect herself. "Killing," she said simply, raising her chin defiantly. When his eyes widened in surprise, she suddenly realized what she had revealed. Not many knew about that…

"You've killed someone?" He couldn't believe it. This dark fairy princess couldn't have blood on her hands, there was no way.

She glanced around nervously, feeling exposed. Giving a nod, she answered him. "Aye." She wasn't ashamed of it, but she was afraid of what he'd think of her now. Fiddling with her hair, she avoided making eye contact. "Old boyfriend. Broke up with him and he wasn't very happy about that. Thought he could try to convince me to stay, but the prick wasn't exactly a gentleman."

Suddenly Juice hoped this story wasn't going where he thought it was. His hands clenched into fists in his lap as a blinding rage consumed him.

"Thought he could put his hands on me, get forceful." She stopped and looked up into his eyes, a fierce fire burning in them. "He was wrong."

"Good." He shifted in an attempt to calm himself down. "Hope you gave that fucker what he deserved."

Ellie stared at him a moment, taken aback. She had just met this guy, and he looked as if he wanted to raise Andrew from the dead and kill him all over again. Just for her. It touched her in a way she hadn't expected and made her heart flutter in her chest. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek before pulling away, a small smile gracing her lips. "Don't worry. He did."

 _Fuck._ He was clenching his fists for a whole different reason now. She had to stop touching him, it was starting to driving him crazy. As she pulled away he caught the scent of lavender, vanilla, and weed. It made his cock twitch.

The sense of power threatened to creep back to her as she watched his gaze darken. The gesture had been innocent enough, but it seemed to have an entirely different effect on Juice. "Nobody touches me unless I'm okay with it," she started. Glancing down, she bit her lip as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her naked thigh. "Like this."

Jesus, she was so soft and so goddamn tempting. He couldn't help but flex his hand around the muscle he felt there, making her breath catch in her throat. His calloused fingers scraped against her skin as she watched them dance over her tattoo, sending heat straight to her core. He wanted to pick her up and place her in his lap, devour her mouth as he made sure she felt how hard she was making him. Tearing his gaze away from the milky skin of her thigh, he looked up at her face and suddenly remembered who she was.

 _You can't fuck Chibs' sister you jackass_ , he thought, abruptly pulling his hand back.

She felt flustered, thinking it was probably for the best that he seemed almost afraid every time he had touched her so far. Her heart was racing and she so desperately wanted him to just _keep touching her._ Shaking her head, she tried to come back to reality. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I get handsy when I'm high."

He shook his head and ran a hand over his mohawk. "Don't worry about it. Uhm, tell me about Scotland. I've heard its awesome there." It felt lame even to his own ears and he was grateful for the dim lighting so she couldn't see him blush. He was such a dumbass.

She giggled at his attempt to change the subject, but considered it a feat that he wasn't trying to leave her. Sighing, she began telling him about her home land, and eventually falling into easy conversation. The conversation jumped from this to that, and she found herself quite liking the newest member of the club.

* * *

Ellie woke to the sound of a bottle hitting the floor as someone shifted somewhere in the club. She went to stretch when she realized she was being caged in by two strong arms. _Shit_ , she thought. They must have dozed off at some point and she somehow wound up draped across Juice's torso. At least she hoped it was Juice. When a flutter of panic rose began to rise in her gut, she craned her neck up to look at his face and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his gorgeous face. Smiling, she studied him a moment. His mouth was parted slightly and she could feel his deep breaths beneath her. Not knowing what time it was and not really caring – seeing as a majority or the partygoers were still passed out around the club – she snuggled back in.

Juice felt her stirring and woke, not at all upset about the position he found himself in. If she didn't want to get up, who the hell was he to argue? Sure he wouldn't touch her when it risked getting sexual, but this was innocent enough, right? He hadn't just held a woman in years. Never wanted to really since he'd been with the club, and never really had the chance even before that. But Ellie felt good, felt right, in his arms. And without the weed in his system he could just breather her in without getting turned on… well, _that_ turned on. He couldn't remember the last time he had just talked with someone like he had with her last night. Had he ever? Not wanting to think about it, he tried to turn his brain off and just enjoy having her pressed against him. She had him smiling when he didn't even realize it.

Until…

"What in the bleeding hell is this?!"

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, pumped this one out not as quick as I would have liked but I'm trying! To those of you who followed and favorited, thank you thank you thank you! And a giant thank you to those that reviewed. Seriously, every word encourages me! Please let me know what you think of the story, if you have suggestions or requests, or just want to say hi! Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Startled, they both looked up to see Chibs standing over them, clearly pissed. Rolling her eyes, she tried to get comfortable against Juice again. "It's called sleeping," she told him, hoping he would go away.

Juice had immediately let go of her and was now holding his arms out to the side awkwardly, praying she would just get off him. He knew Chibs would kill him for this and he wasn't looking forward to it. But currently the older Scotsman's rage was focused on his sister.

She hadn't been back 24 hours and was already doing what was in her power to try to give him a heart attack. He didn't move from his spot and Ellie could feel the heat of his glare on the back of her neck. Juice had tensed the moment her brother had opened his mouth and he wasn't as comfortable now because of it. She knew he was probably freaking out. Sighing she pushed off of him and turned a harsh look on Chibs. "You're a right arse, you know that?" she huffed.

The men watched as she got off the couch and started lazily walking back toward the dorms, Juice trying his hardest not to watch the sway of her ass. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"To bed," she hissed, not turning around. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

Juice had just risen from the couch as she disappeared from sight, and her last comment made his stomach drop. _Ah shit._ Chibs rounded on the younger member before grabbing him by the kutte and slamming him up against the wall. Juice had his hands up in surrender, eyes wide. "I didn't touch her man, I swear!" Though, God, he had wanted to.

"That not what it just looked like, Juicey boy," he growled dangerously.

"We couldn't sleep, so we just talked. That's how we fell asleep," he defended, praying Chibs wouldn't hit him – it was too early for that shit.

After a moment, Chibs released his kutte to give Juice a few hard pats on the cheek. "Keep it that way," he warned, before walking behind the bar for some coffee.

Jax had walked out in time to see the rough exchange and couldn't help but shake his head, chuckling. Walking over to his friend, he clapped him on the shoulder. "You fuck Ellie?"

"Jesus, no!" he replied, glancing over to where Chibs stood, nervously. "She's uh… she's not really my type anyway," he lied.

Jax barked out a laugh. "You're a fucking liar, El is everyone's type. Not to mention you were undressing her with your eyes all night." When Jax saw his friend start to fidget at being caught, he decided to cut him some slack. "Don't worry man, she was doing the same to you."

Juice chewed on that bit of information as they parted ways and he headed towards his room. She was sexy and funny and bold and a force he had never dealt with in a woman before. This girl was going to get him in trouble, he could feel it.

XXX

Ellie was hunched over the little desk in the little office, hair tossed up and pen in mouth. Gemma had asked her to look over some of their old bills to make sure they had been paid off by their customers. So far everything seemed to be in place, but she noticed their organization system could be improved. She took the pen out of her mouth and jotted a note down before getting up and opening one of their filing cabinets. She was in the middle of searching for a particular bill that was related to another she had just been looking at when the door from the garage opened up. Startled, she turned to see Juice standing there.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled, looking around the office.

She cocked her head to the side. "For what?" she asked amusedly.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't… Uhm, is Gemma around?"

Shaking her head, Ellie plucked the paper out of the cabinet she had been looking for and walked back to the desk. "She left a moment ago, I'm not sure to where or when she will be back."

"Oh, ok." He continued to shift, rubbing the back of his head with his greasy hands. "Uh, thanks."

"Anything I can help with?" she offered, smiling sweetly at him. After getting a couple more hours of sleep this morning, Ellie had been put to work by Gemma and she hadn't seen much of her cuddle buddy since. Studying him now, she liked the look he was sporting; grungy in his mechanic's jumpsuit and covered in car fluids. Sexy, dirty, and manly… _Easy, tiger_. _Keep it in your pants._

He clenched his fist as he watched her bite her lip as she stared at him. He could think of several things she could help him with… "Nah, it's cool."

She shrugged and hunched back over her work when he turned to head back into the garage. Then she stopped him. "Juice?" When he faced her again, she smirked. "I'm glad my brother didn't hurt your face." He scowled at her and her smirk deepened. "I quite like your face."

Juice scoffed, but it was half-hearted. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"I knew you'd be alright," she responded, propping her hip on the corner of the desk. Ellie was suddenly very glad she decided on shorts again that morning as his eyes flicked down to her exposed leg. "Besides, I'm sure it wasn't the first time one of them would have taken a swing at you."

At that he barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. She wasn't wrong. "Yeah, well, I'll see ya."

"Mhmm, see ya," Ellie murmured, tilting her head as she watched his ass as he walked out the door.

Gemma opened the main door as the garage entrance shut, just in time to catch the gleam in the blonde's eyes before she hopped off the desk and cleared her throat. Glancing through the office window, she could see the Puerto Rican's tattooed head retreating. Raising a brow she turned a knowing look on Ellie.

El tried to be convincing with her paperwork – like she was actually doing something. But she knew the Queen had caught her gawking. "Oh, uh, Juice was just looking for you, love."

"Uh huh," Gemma responded sarcastically. She set down a stack of papers on one of the filing cabinets before heading for the garage. "Want me to pass a note to your crush for you?"

Ellie couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of her at Gemma's teasing, but flipped her the bird anyway before she headed out. Once the door was closed, Ellie plopped down in the chair and snagged her bottle of water. Looking around the small office, she couldn't help but smile at how happy her heart felt. She was finally home, with her family, and things seemed right. It wasn't forced here. There was no pretending. School was great, but the people she had met and spent her time with while away had just been so painfully ordinary. And Ellie Tellford was anything but ordinary. The club and all of its members had their problems, that was for damn sure. But what was life without a little spice? She knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.

Taking a swig of water, she went back to the boring paper work happily

* * *

It had been a week since Ellie's return home, and it had been more or less uneventful. Busy, but uneventful. She had spent a good portion of the week organizing the shop's bills and records, cleaning the office, tiding up the bar, and being shown the ropes on how to fix simple things on cars by some of the guys in the garage. Gemma had given her the day off, saying Half-Sac could handle the phones if anything came up. After sleeping in she took advantage of her day off, walking into town to enjoy the nice day. She had purchased a book at the small little book store, had taken note of a few apartments up for rent in the area, and was now on her way to meet Chibs for dinner.

She enjoyed the breeze as it blew through her hair. The ridiculous heat wave had finally passed and it was now comfortably cool out, the warm sun beating against her sunglasses. While she didn't mind shorts and tank tops, she felt more comfortable in boots and jeans.

The door to the diner chimed as she opened it and perched her sunglasses on the top of her head, smiling at the hostess. After being seated at a booth, she threw her bagged book next to her and flipped open her phone.

 **Leaving now, be there soon** , was the text from her brother. Typical man, always late. Tucking her phone away, she picked up the menu to gawk over the selection. She hadn't eaten since her bagel this morning and she was starving.

Suddenly there was a presence next to her, and she looked up at the young waiter who immediately changed his demeanor upon seeing her and smirked cockily.

"Hi there," she cooed, propping her face on her palm. _This should be fun_ , she thought.

"Hi yourself," he responded, leaning against the booth. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll stick with water, please."

"Sure." He remained where he was and Ellie's lips twitched with amusement at his boldness. She quirked a brow at him. "Are you dining alone? A pretty thing like you?"

The door to the diner chimed and she glanced behind the waiter to see Chibs striding over. Focusing her attention back on the kid, she grinned. "No, actually, I'm not."

"I'll have a coffee, laddie," the Scotsman said, clapping the waiter on the shoulder before sliding into the booth.

Ellie watched entertained as the kid realized who she was with, recognizing her brother's kutte, and he swallowed thickly, all flirtation gone and now replaced by a healthy dose of intimidation. Nodding, he dashed off to get their drinks.

"You're a cockblock," she teased her big brother, chuckling.

"Right, because you would have fucked that little shite," Chibs replied doubtfully, rolling his eyes.

Glancing up from the menu she jutted her chin out. "I'll fuck whomever I please, thank you very much."

When he looked up to meet her defiant gaze, she half expected him to mention something about Juice - who had been avoiding her like the bloody plague all week. He wisely kept his mouth shut before looking back down at his meu. Ellie smirked in victory.

The boy soon returned and took their orders – for Chibs a bacon cheeseburger, and for Ellie a club sandwich.

"So. Happy to be back, love?" Chibs asked her, smiling affectionately.

"Chibs, you have no idea," she beamed. She looked outside the diner window, a smile on her face. "I love this town. But to be back with you and the club? I feel whole again." She chuckled to herself before looking back at him. "I know, it's silly, really. I know I'm not a part of the club technically. But I would do anything for them. More importantly, I'd do anything for you. I missed you so much while I was away."

He looked down and rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation, Ellie. I just-"

She scoffed and waved away his concerns. "Don't you dare. I know you couldn't. It's not exactly close and I know you were needed here. You supported me the whole time I was away and that means more to me than you watching me walk across some silly stage." She reached across the table and placed a hand over his, giving him a loving smile. "You're the reason I went, and for that I thank you. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know you would have been there if you could have been."

Returning her smile, he grasped her hand. "You're a gem, you know that? And I'm so proud of you."

"I know," she responded, winking at him. When he chuckled, she was glad to have eased his mind. "So, tell me big brother. How have things been while I've been away? Really."

Shrugging, he draped an arm over the back of the booth. "For the most part? Good. We've got a good thing going with the 9'ers right now."

Ellie studied him. To anyone else he would appear nonchalant, but she could see there was unease behind his gaze. "But…?"

He sighed. "It's been going too smoothly. We're overdue for some shite and I can feel it coming, El."

She pursed her lips. "Which is why you've been worried I'm back. You're afraid for me?"

"Of course I'm bloody worried about me baby sister. I know you El, you'll put your nose right in it."

"And you wouldn't?" she returned. "Look, I'm not home to get involved. But if I'm needed, I'll do what I have to." The nervous waiter returned with their food and made a hasty escape. A beat passed between the siblings as they prepared to eat, taking the moment to collect themselves. "Phillip, I know how to take care of myself," she assured calmly.

"I know that," he sighed. "But I'm allowed to worry."

He watched as a kind and loving smile lit up her beautiful face. "As am I. And I do it far more frequently seeing as you're the one actually putting himself in danger all the bloody time." She pointed her knife at him before cutting her sandwich. "So shut it."

He winked in response. "Yes, ma'am."

They enjoyed each other's company and the food for the remained of their dinner, both glad for the time to spend together. While she had been back a week now, they hadn't had much time to catch up. Conversation and laughs flowed easily and by the end, her cheeks hurt and her stomach was full. She was contemplating ordering a piece of pie and asking him to split it with her when his phone suddenly went off. While he answered it she picked at the remaining fries on her plate until he was done. Chibs hung up with a sigh.

"I've gotta head back to the shop, they need me," he told her regretfully.

Nodding, she told him to go. "I've got it, brother. Go to work."

Sliding his sunglasses back on his face, he hauled himself out of the booth before leaning down and giving her a kiss and a sweet pat on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She watched him leave and start up his bike before pulling away. Deciding against taking the pie on solo, she asked for the bill and paid. As she went to leave, she caught the young waiter watching her and she winked at him before walking out.

The sweet and peaceful town of Charming, CA was winding down for the evening. She chuckled to herself at the thought. Glancing around the downtown area as she exited the diner, she knew you couldn't always judge a book by its cover. On the surface kids played in the park, old timers got their hair trimmed at Floyd's, and families ate at family diners. How quaint. But beneath all of that was the MC; protecting, dealing, breaking the law and causing trouble. Everyone in town knew it, but everyone in town didn't question it. She thought back to the waiter's reaction to seeing Chibs and smirked. The Sons were outlaws, sure, but they weren't cruel. Not to their town. So, the town dutifully looked away. It had been that way since she left, and she was happy to know it remained the same.

As she walked down the street back towards Teller-Morrow, she caught site of a familiar bike parked outside of the local head shop. She deliberated a moment before crossing the street, looking around for its rider but seeing him nowhere in sight. Chewing her lip, she studied the bike and let her hand run over her smooth black curves. _You should go, he doesn't want to be bothered by you,_ she scolded herself.

She wasn't quite sure who to be more pissed at about the fact that a certain member of the club had annoyingly avoided her all week; her brother for being so overbearing, the man in question for being such a pussy about it, or herself for giving a shit. And she did give a shit. Not only did it hurt to know a member of the club wanted nothing to do with her, but she had decided that first night that she liked Juice. And there was certainly no questioning the chemistry that had brewed between the two of them that first night, either. Said chemistry had been there all week, too, just beneath the surface. No matter how much he tried to avoid it. His lingering looks at her exposed cleavage, her subtle touches against his arm…

Chastising herself, she was about to turn away when the ding from the shop door behind her chimed. Stiffening she turned around and smiled sheepishly at the man that had just been occupying her thoughts. "Hey, sorry, I just wanted to look at her. Haven't really had the chance at the shop and, well, I saw her from across the street and thought I'd run over and…" Cringing, she shut up. She wasn't a rambler and she didn't get nervous. But when she wanted someone to like her that so clearly didn't want anything to do with her, this is what happened. When she glanced up to peer at him she was a little surprised to see him smirking at her.

The cocksure beautiful woman was a surprise when he had walked out. He had been purposely and successfully avoiding her all week and he knew she was aware of it. It made him feel guilty, but the constant glares from Chibs and his own mental warnings had kept him at bay – no matter how much he really didn't want to. But when confident Ellie of all people begin to chatter nervously at seeing him, he couldn't help but smile at her. "You nervous, Princess?" he teased.

 _Fuck_. She pleaded silently with the gods that he never ever call her that again, feeling goosebumps prickle her skin. Her self-control around this man was already strained. Chuckling in attempt to brush it off, she shook her head. "No, you just took me by surprise is all." Juice walked to his bike and began putting his purchase in his saddle bags. "Well, I'll catch you later then," she said after a couple beats of silence.

"Where you headed?" he asked when she turned to leave, swinging a leg over his bike.

"Home."

Without thinking he jerked his head, knowing full well her car was still at the shop. "Hop on, I'll give you a lift." The sun was beginning to set and he sure as shit was going to let her walk home. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had been wanting to feel her with him on his bike since that first night. He was being a gentleman. That's all…

"Oh, no, that's alright. Don't want to be a burden," she stated, only slightly letting her voice betray her hurt at being ignored all week.

Not missing her meaning, he decided to turn his charm up. _Time to schmooze_ , he thought, giving her his megawatt smile. He patted the seat behind him and held the helmet out to her. "You're not. Now come on."

Ellie gripped her book tighter as she hesitated. On the one hand, she wanted to be stubborn and insist she walk home. On the other… After looking into those beaming brown eyes, she caved. With a smile of her own she snatched the helmet from him before stuffing her book into his saddle bag. Juice watched as she strapped the helmet on, proud that his eyes darted to her chest only once. She swung her leg over and got comfortable, and couldn't stop the excited laughter from bubbling out of her when he started the bike.

"I haven't been on a bike in years!" she explained enthusiastically at his amused glance back at her.

He chuckled. "We'll take the long way back then," he told her with a wink.

Biting her lip, she nodded and placed her hands on his waist tentatively. He was getting in her head and she wasn't sure how to respond yet. Distant all week, now sexy and flirty. This man was going to give her whiplash.

Juice carefully pulled out and slowly navigated his way through the downtown area, hyper aware of her delicate fingers resting at his sides. As they left the small town, he smiled before gunning it and speeding down the long strip of road. Her reaction was as he hoped. With a breathless laugh, she gripped him tighter, moving her hands to his stomach.

God, she had missed this. It had been far too long and she let herself indulge in the simple pleasure of riding free. The wind rushed through her hair and she breathed it in. Closing her eyes, she let her arms hang out to the side as Juice expertly drove them along the California road, the sun hanging low in the sky. There was something magical about riding on a bike – especially with someone who made her insides flutter the way Juice did. After a moment, she returned her arms to wrap around him tighter than they had before, enjoying the warmth of his solid body. Then a wicked idea popped in her head.

Juice had been enjoying the ride as her presence behind him had been a welcome one, even after she had let go. He couldn't remember the last time he asked a girl to ride with him, couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to share that with a girl. Ellie was different. She was a part of this life and it was a joy he knew she would appreciate. When her arms came to wrap around him once again, he found himself comfortable with it – like it was something they had done many times before. Until her hands slowly started to trail down his legs and she pressed her full chest up against his back.

Biting her lip in pure female satisfaction, she relished in his immediate tensing. _Payback for ignoring me, love_ , she thought diabolically. She let her painted nails scrape over the denim he wore as she moved them back towards his abdomen. Slowly, she let her fingers dance over his shirt before letting them dip under it to graze over the toned flesh. A shiver ran down her spine at feeling how muscled he was and how said muscles twitched under her touch. She was sure she heard him groan, but it was hard to tell over the purr of his Dyna.

Suddenly the bike began to slow and she let her hands fall back to his sides innocently. Juice pulled over to the side of the road where the bright yellow sun could clearly be seen surrounded by the dark orange sky above the valley. The colors were beautiful, and she couldn't help but stare as he flipped his bike off.

He had planned to stop here on their way back anyway in hopes of catching the sun set, but now he was more than thankful for the break as he adjusted himself in the seat discreetly. Any more of her ministrations and he wasn't sure what he would have done.

"Sometimes I come up here to clear my head. It helps with my focus," he told her, watching as the sun dipped lower and lower.

She knew he was referring to his ADD, something she could relate to entirely too well with her anxiety. Her heart fluttered at his willingness to open up to her like this after having been so distant the past week, and she knew it was his way of saying sorry.

"It's gorgeous," she replied softly. She rested her chin on his shoulder as they sat in a comfortable silence and let the beauty of nature wash over them. When the sun finally fell and the sky began to darken, they decided to head back. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

He turned his head to smile at her and give her some kind of witty reply, but stopped short when he saw how close their faces were.

His eyes darted to her lips, so full and pink. His gut clenched as he imagined how she tasted, and almost leaned in to find out. But when he saw her eyes flutter closed, he pulled himself away to start the bike. Chibs would kill him, he kept reminding himself. He had realized ignoring her had been a wrong move. One he wasn't happy he had made for so long. Throughout the week she had been chatty and friendly with everyone else – why couldn't _they_ be friends? That's why he had brought her here, as an olive branch in hoping they could start over. But he had to keep himself in check. Couldn't be friends if he crossed that line.

The start of the engine had her jolting, but she refused to be discouraged. She knew he felt it, it was too… _electrifying_. She'd just make it her duty to test his resilience to not giving in to whatever it was that was between them. She was patient.

They headed back towards the club, both enjoying the ride in the night until suddenly they rounded a turn and saw a giant fire in the distance. Juice came to quick stop as they watched it burn.

"What the hell is that?" she questioned.

Suddenly the fire grew and they heard the sound of an explosion.

"Son of a bitch!"

Then it hit her. "Is that the fucking warehouse?!" The gun storage would make sense; all of that gun powder would certainly cause such an explosion. Juice looked at her in shock, and for some reason it offended her. "Of course I know about the bloody guns, Juice," she snapped.

Turning back to the roaring fire in the distance, he couldn't help the bad feeling growing in his gut. If it _was_ the warehouse, then the club was going to have some serious shit to deal with. "We gotta get back."

He sped back to the club with Ellie holding tight, knowing he would probably be needed. She couldn't help but think back to Chibs' words, about knowing something bad was coming. She hoped it wasn't anything too big. The club had run into obstacles before and they always came out on top.

They soon pulled into the lot of the club and Juice parked in the row. She knew she needed to retire to her room and stay out of their way as they figured everything out, and she could sense the tension rolling off of Juice. Hoping to distract him, if even for a moment, she slipped the helmet off before leaning into him and placing it in his hands. Tilting her head, she let her lips ghost over his cheek. "Next time you feel like avoiding me," she whispered, letting her teeth nip his ear. "Don't."

Ellie hopped off his bike, letting her fingers graze over his with one last mischievous smirk over her shoulder before she headed inside to turn in for the night. She smiled to herself, feeling the heat pool in her belly at the look of pure desire on his face. Regardless of whatever might come for the club, she decided she was going to have him.

* * *

 **Please review and leave me all of your wonderful thoughts! Peace, darlings!**


End file.
